1322 Caiacas Sarevir
Caiacas Sarevir (born -39) Linked by: 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. Sister. "By the outbreak of the Crylaltian War, Machyal had three sisters — Amby, Glumas and Caiacas — and a younger brother Hessal." "Proud Machyal travelled to Kyraspa with his father to prepare the legions for the campaign against Osa Tusk and Inachiron, with an eventual view to invading Pricia. During the winter, his youngest sister Caiacas was married to Rash Ormanal Candoam, son of the late Marshal Semural Candoam Voriel, and Brillal Candoam Adesican, whose half-father Renyal Adesican had been Sentinel twice and had preceded Moody Machyal as Captain of the Felegrin Well." "During Proud Machyal's time as Bursar in Roam, his mother Amby Voriel died, aged fifty-nine. His father took the loss hard, going into grief seclusion at the Sarevir Palace. Proud Machyal, his brother Hessal, their living sisters Amby and Caiacas, and Proud Machyal's living siblings Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, the Patriarch of Sarevir, Donimy Sarevir and Lecarol's Paryty Juctor, Moody Machyal's half-sister, sequestered themselves with the tyrant in his grief for an extended period. Proud Machyal saw that his father was in fact terrified by the changes he had wrought upon Roam, and that his achievements as a general would be forever blighted by his actions as a tyrant. More than anything, he saw his father's fear of death, and how he could not relinquish his hold upon Roam lest punishment be meted out upon him by those he had wronged. Though he paid his father respect, he reaffirmed his desire to be a different and better man from him. " "The third year of Moody Machyal's tyranny saw him emerge from seclusion when he was forced into standing for election (rather than being appointed) as Consul by Young Sural, who was continuing his political journey back towards constitutionalism. He was elected alongside Devisal Qualens-Pagnal Juctor in a landslide, but was an embittered man since the death of his wife. Two of his sons-in-law — Amal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, husband to Machyal's Amby Sarevir, and Rash Ormanal Candoam, husband to Caiacas Sarevir — turned up dead in Roam, likely because they were not seen to have shared adequately in Moody Machyal's grief over the death of his wife." "Machyal organised the remarriage of his sister Caiacas to Greasy Gibral Colty Galvens, a promising young charioteer in whom Proud Machyal saw much of himself. Greasy Gibral accompanied Proud Machyal, his husband Pagnal, Hessal and his husband Tantol, when they left Roam and sailed for Crylalt to aid Rash Donimal." "The momentum of Proud Machyal's year was halted by the death of his wife Donimy, aged thirty-five, whilst delivering a stillborn son. Machyal had loved Donimy, who had been a compassionate wife with a strong moral compass, and he went into grief seclusion at the Sarevir Palace, as his former husband Pagnal did at the Candoam Palace. His brother Hessal had left for the Straequian Well, but he was visited by his sisters Amby and Caiacas, as well as many Sarevirs and other political allies and sycophants hoping to take advantage of his grief. He grew again to hate Roam, a place where he could only ever remember being unhappy or feeling incompetent. The suspicious death of his sister Caiacas's husband Brillal Candoam Adesican, only strengthened his resolve to leave the city, surrounded as it was with rumours of assassination and political unrest with Scruval and Proud Machyal's flaunting of the law." Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Woman Category:Sarevir Category:Currently Unmarried Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Divorcee